To Love Ru: Flaming Blue Desire
by Xyaqom
Summary: This One-shot takes place in Chapter 27.5 in, To Love Ru Darkness. After shooting an episode of Magical Kyouko, Kyouko and Run go to the changing room to change. However, as they do that, things in the changing room start getting a little... hot. Rated M for lemon scenes.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to another one-shot. This One-shot takes place Chapter 27.5 in, To Love Ru Darkness. Basically, this is a little What If Run and Kyouko and Run were a little more than just friends. Also, I would like to thank Alvind Rod for helping me put this one-****shot together. So go check his stories out after reading this one-shot.**

**Anyways, onto the one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**To Love Ru: Flaming Blue Desire:**

Kyouko Kirisaki and Run Elsie Jewelria are seen entering the shower room after shooting an episode of Magical Kyouko. This episode was much more action-packed than the previous episodes that the show has had so far. Kyouko was the main lead of the show, where she played a fictional side of her, and Run played as Kyouko's arch nemesis and sometimes friend, Blue Metallia. Everything was going fine until there was a wardrobe malfunction on Run's part. The part of her costume that supported her breasts gave out, making her breasts to pop out. Thankfully though, Kyouko was the only person who saw it and covered Run by firing a fire ring around them for a brief moment. Sure, Kyouko did go off script for a bit, but it was necessary to provide Run the time she needed to put her breasts back in without the director noticing. The show ended with Kyouko frying the principle to near death, who managed to sneak into the show and put one of the costumes on.

Anyways, Kyouko and Run are seen entering the shower room.

Run: Thanks Kyouko-chan... (She takes off her boots to make her barefoot) I owe you one for saving back there. (She smiles at Kyouko while taking off her clothes)

Kyouko: (Takes off her gloves) Don't mention it. (Takes off her boots to make her barefoot) Besides, (Starts undoing the buttons on her shirt) I would hate to see the director being mad at you for something that was beyond your control.

Run looks at Kyouko's breast, which was impressive size but takes her red cape to reveals her bubble shaped butt to Kyouko. If was just her, so she's okay with it. Kyouko fully undoes her shirt, letting her 38C breast out and jiggle.

Kyouko: Man, I think my boobs are getting bigger again. (She then takes her shirt fully off)

Run: (Stares at Kyouko's breasts while taking her costume off) Why do you say that?

Kyouko: (Starts taking her skirt off) Well my shirt didn't feel so tight last week's episode. So somewhere along last week and this week, my boobs must've gotten bigger.

It didn't take long for Run to take off her costume and be completely naked in front of Kyouko. There we get to see Run's full figure. Run was 5'1 feet tall and used to weigh 108 pounds, but because she has gained weight since her last appearance in the show, which was three months ago, she is now 115 pounds. Because of this, Run's breasts have gotten a bit bigger, which caused the wardrobe malfunction. Run went from being a 34 C to a 38 C since her last appearance on the show. We also see that Run had never shaved her crotch before since she had a bush of light green pubic hair above her tight pink pussy.

After taking off her skirt, Kyouko was now wearing nothing but her white panties. There we see her full figure. Kyouko was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 109 pounds. After Run got naked and Kyouko was now wearing nothing but her white panties, Run walked over to Kyouko and takes a handful of her breasts and pushes them together.

Run: Well they do seem a little bigger than before.

When Kyouko felt Run's feeling her breasts, she giggled while blushing, this also made her pink nipples to get hard.

Run: You were right about them being a little bigger.

Kyouko: (She then takes a handful of Run's breasts and starts feeling them) I see that your boobs have gotten bigger too.

When Run felt Kyouko's hands touch her breasts, her pink nipples got hard right away.

Run: Yes they did, but yours looks good and impressive too.

Run starts rubbing Kyouko's hard nipples with her fingers gently, would make her moan. The two girls began playing with each other's breasts, and moving them around, even making sure that their hard pink nipples touched and rubbed on each other.

Run looks into Kyouko then leans in and kisses her softly at first. Pulls away to see Kyouko's reaction from being kissed for the first time. Kyouko's reaction was surprised and blushing. Run sees Kyouko was surprised, but she leans into her again and kisses her again awhile pushing her breasts into her own. Her hands rub her backside, then travels to her round butt to gives it a squeeze, which makes Kyouko moan inside the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kyouko and Run break the kiss. Run then kissing her way down to Kyouko's belly, and kissed her way down to her bellybutton. Kyouko giggles and strokes Run's hair as she moans. Her hands then slide her hands down to Run's butt and spread her butt a little to expose her anus, she then uses her index finger to start rubbing her anus gently, which made Run moan. Run then used her middle finger to gently rub Kyouko's diamond-shaped bellybutton, which made her giggle. She then used her index finger from her left hand to rub her bellybutton and her right hand to feel and rub her belly.

She began rubbing her soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with her index finger. She then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Kyouko giggles and strokes her hair more. Run then gave Kyouko's bellybutton lick, She then rubbed her index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Kyouko giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Run then began licking all over her bellybutton. After making Kyouko's bellybutton nice and wet for a few minutes, Run then went down on her knees and sees that Kyouko was still wearing her panties. Run then slowly starts pulling down her panties, and as she did that, she noticed that Kyouko had never shaved down there before since she did have a bush of black pubic hair above her tight pink pussy.

Kyouko: Where did you learn how to do this?

Run: I read it from a hentai manga a little while ago.

Kyouko: Oh.

Run removes Kyouko's white panties and tosses them away and sees all of Kyouko's naked glory. She places her nose on Kyouko's pubic hair and gives her tight pussy a kiss. Kyouko moans lightly as she was enjoying it as she strokes Run's backside. Run then placed her nose on Kyouko's pubic hair and began sucking on her clit, making Kyouko moan loudly while her body jerked, thus making her breasts jiggle. While Run was sucking on Kyouko's clit, her hands began rubbing down to her butt, she then took both of her hand and spread her butt as far as it could to make her anus be exposed. Run the took her index finger and began rubbing her anus with it, making Kyouko let out another loud moan. Kyouko's pussy began getting wet, and her body began burning up due to being so aroused.

Kyouko: Oh Run... This feels so good.

Run smiled behind Kyouko's bush of pubic hair and continued to suck on her clit. Run then picked Kyouko by her butt and carried her to the shower room while still sucking on her clit.

Kyouko: Oh!

When they arrived at the shower room, Run turned the shower on and placed Kyouko on the floor with her legs wide open to get her body yet. Run opened Kyouko's legs to get a good look at her yet pink pussy. Kyouko blushed hard when Run was staring at her pussy. Although she had a bush on top of her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, her pussy was still clearly seen. Run then began kissing and feeling Kyouko's thighs and kissed her way back to her pussy. Run and placed her nose on Kyouko's public and began licking her pussy.

Kyouko was getting wet from the shower but feeling her pussy getting licked by Run was terrific. The smell and the taste of Kyouko's pussy were amazing, and Run couldn't stop herself from licking it. Run made up her made, she was going to make Kyouko cum. Run then shoved her tongue inside Kyouko's pussy and began licking her insides, this made Kyouko moan loudly and her body to jerk around, making her breasts jiggle. Run smiled behind Kyouko's bush when she saw her breasts jiggle, and moved her tongue at a faster rate. Kyouko moans louder as she grabs her breasts tightly, and soon, Erika's thighs begin to tighten up.

Kyouko: I'M CUMMING!

Run wanted to taste her as she keeps licking Kyouko's pussy more by moving her tongue much faster, licking all over her weak spots. Soon, Kyouko let out a loud moan and came all over Run's face. Run tastes sweet and sour cum from Kyouko's pussy, and sees her catching her breath after she came.

Run: Wow... Who knew you had some good juices.

Kyouko: Run, what's gotten into you? I've never seen this side of you.

Run: I'm sorry, but I just lost control when I saw you boobs.

Run then began to suck on Kyouko's hard pink nipples. Kyouko moans loudly as her nipples were sensitive, Kyouko then grabs Run's butt, which makes Run moans lightly as Kyouko was going to get on the action now. Kyouko then grabs Run's butt and has Run to lay on the floor with her legs wide opened. Run smiles at Kyouko as she strokes her wet hair softly, she also blushed hard when Kyouko was staring at her pussy. Although she had a bush on top of her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, her pussy was still clearly seen. Kyouko then began kissing and feeling Run's thighs and kissed her way back to her pussy. Kyouko smelled Run's pussy, and it smelled amazing, Run moaned a little when Kyouko smelled her pussy. Kyouko then licked her way to Run's breasts and began feeling them while also sucking on her hard pink nipples. Run moans loudly as her hard nipples are sensitive and keep stroking her wet hair.

After sucking on Run's nipples for a few minutes, Kyouko began licking her way down to her belly, where she saw her bellybutton. Kyouko then felt Run's belly and gave her bellybutton a kiss and a lick. Run giggles softly and her lips form a warm smile for Kyouko.

Kyouko then made her way down to Run's now wet pussy. She used her thumbs to open her pussy wide open to see her insides, then she began using her index fingers to rub her clit. Run moaned loudly when she felt her clit being rubbed, and Kyouko watched Run's pussy getting wet as she rubbed her clit. Run's body was also jerking around, making her breasts bounce and jiggle, which made Kyouko giggle when she saw the site. Soon, Run's pussy produced a lot of juices that it was unable to stay in her pussy and began leaking out of it.

Run: Such a naughty girl

Kyouko then let one of her thumbs go and placed her nose on Run's pubic hair and began licking her pussy while still rubbing her clit, this would make Run go crazy. Run moans more as her hands stroke Kyouko's hair then backside. Soon, Run couldn't take it anymore, as her thighs began tightening up.

Run: I'M ABOUT TO CUM!

Kyouko smiles and continues to rub Run's clit, only this time much faster.

Soon, Run let out a loud moan and came all over Kyouko's face. Kyouko smiles at Run and crawls over to Run which she kisses her passionately. While they were kissing, their pussies began rubbing on each other.

Kyouko moans slightly and gets up and has her right leg to be under Run's left legs and her left leg to be over her right leg and had her pussy touching Run's pussy, making both of their pubic hair to be touching each other, making one big bush. Run felt Kyouko's wet pussy touch her wet pussy and saw that their pussies were touching each other. Run rubs her pussy up then down as she looks up at Kyouko as she moans loudly. Both girls could feel both of their pussies being rubbed on each other, their breasts were bouncing all over the place and they both could feel their pussies getting wetter. Kyouko rubs Run's pussy more and faster as she screams as she wanted to feel more. Soon, both girls felt their thighs getting tighter. Run gets up and kisses Kyouko deeply as she runs her pussy with Kyouko more hard and faster with her own. She screams of pleasure.

Kyouko: I'M CUMMING!

Run: I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!

Soon both girls let out a huge moan and came together. After they came, Run pushed her breasts into Kyouko's breasts.

Run: That felt so good.

Kyouko: Yeah, it was. I never had sex with another girl before, or sex in general.

Run: Really now?

They then kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
